


Silly Child

by kaapa



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Mild Gore, Panic Attacks, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaapa/pseuds/kaapa
Summary: Tommy, after getting resurrected weeps for himself within the prison with dream. Why was he the one to go through this? Did the god's hate him that much?tl;dr- tommy wakes up after the resurrection and has a panic attack and cries or whatever but its super angsty
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	Silly Child

**Author's Note:**

> please kudo and comment, it makes me feel happy. but i do not care for happiness since i survive off suffering and pain so go do that instead.
> 
> also heres your tommy angst

The point was, that Tommyinnit was an idiot.

An utter fool if you will.

After dying 3 times to the man he had considered _a friend_ (albeit the fact he was absolutely terrified of said friend). He had come to the conclusion that that was it.

Finish, finito.

It's over. ( _finally_ )

**What-**

**a-**

**MORON!**

Of course it wasn't! Alas, the greatest man out there, the biggest man you could say, was a moron! Of course Dream wouldn't just let his only toy just **Die!** Of course he wouldn't let him have some _**fucking**_ peace in this god-foresaken world! He was Tommyinnit, a soldier! A warrior! He wasn't meant to be chillin' and relaxin' with his closest friends after YEARS of fighting! ( _ **Even if said friend ~~s~~**_ _**had apparently replaced him within days of his lockdown within the prison ~~and somehow gotten married in the same course of it all?)~~**_

Of course not!

So you could probably imagine his undivided fear and relief that came from escaping the blinding void of Wilbur's craze and Mexican dreams screaming only to wake atop the hard obsidian floor, blood beneath him barely clotted and a pounding head ache that he arrived to aswell.

A state of ecstasy soon left him as he realised his predicament. He was glad to be alive, but yet also much less so considering he was still in the fucking prison with Dream.

He stared at the ceiling for a few moments considering within his mind if he should either start screaming or kicking but in the end the choice wasn't of his own awareness as he found himself against a wall hyperventilating. 

Like a sick dog he started whimpering, curling in on himself to shield his head from the tall figure standing in his reach. Green and orange filled his Field of vision and he realised he couldn't breathe.

Once more, he took a sharp intake of breath. crumbling more and more each second, he could feel himself slipping from consciousness. 

He felt so sick, so very sick. He wanted to rip out his stomach just to stop it from making him feel stupid.

Bile rose to his throat and even then the choked breaths of air didn't falt.

Stupid.

Stupid.

Stupid.

It was getting to much

sudden memories being recollected within his mind

**_"hey wilbur?"_ **

**_"yeah tommy?"_ **

Time seemed to slow, the pounding of his head getting worse.

The grip in his arms tightened.

**_"how long have you.. y'know."_ **

**_"you mean alive? because im not alive tommy you should know tha-"_ **

His eyes clenched shut, Sweat pooling down his head.

**_"No you fucking idiot i meant dead, deceased, y'know."_ **

**_"Oh- well.. i lost count after the 6 year mark, schlatt kept going on about numbers and shit so i got mixed up."_ **

He groaned, letting himself fall onto the floor.

**_"Si- Six Years? Are you sure?"_ **

**_"Maybe something around 9 actually."_ **

He couldn't breathe. He. Couldn't. Breathe.

**_"How long am i going to stay here?"_ **

**_"Forever Tommy"_ **

He grasped at his arms now, his hair effectively almost being pulled from his skull.

**_"But i dont want to."_ **

**_"The world doesn't bend to your will just cause' you want it to Tommy"_ **

Eyes widening, breath stopping. He could feel the ache of his limbs return 10x harder than it did before

**" _I can't stay here._**

**_I J_ _ust can't Wilbur."_ **

The lava had never looked more appealing.

The urge to plunge into the depths, even more.

" _ **I cant."**_

He screame-

A harsh grip on his shoulders pulled him out of his trance.

There stood Dream, mask obscuring his face but shaking hands told enough of his emotions. Fear. Pure Terror. ~~Happiness. Sadistic Pleasure.~~

He stared, tears slowing to a stop as he managed to grasp the orange fabric of his jump suit. ~~Smeared with Crimson, his own blood.~~

And then the anger started.

A burning rage that began in his head that eventually reached his bones, deep setting into them.

The anger bleached his heart and he pushed Dream away, scrambling to his feet.

It felt like agony, every step a stab to his heel and a crack to his knees. His body trembled, lungs shaking with each gasp of air he took in.

He snarled, spitting out excess saliva infront of Dreams plain sneakers. ( ~~Seriously they looked stupid yet gave him such fear whenever the footsteps draw near)~~

He was a bit more than angry. Infuriated even. Why did Dream bring him back? Why cause him more pain? Why not let him suffer? Was he that sick?

He felt his mouth moving and before he realised it he was spilling out words, fearful and terrified sentences. Orchestrated terribly.

His voice cracked, he couldn't even understand the letters coming out of his own mouth.

_"-ubbo? Wheres-"_

_"Phil? I was in-"_

_"ack? A month?"_

_"Wheres fundy? Wheres sa-"_

He could feel the way his vocal cords cracked and strained against his grieving thoughts.

" _You gave me so much ti-"_

_"In there for months-"_

_"Where are the pe-"_

He fell to his knees, looking around in panic for an escape.

"Tommy You've been in there for 2 days"

That moment, Tommy could feel the way he finally shattered.


End file.
